Wash Your Hands Before You hold My Heart
by YummyTastyJessi
Summary: Sonny Monroe has been on So Random! for a year and now everything seems to be working out. Even with Chad.What will happen when she signs up for a bike a thon and will be competing against CDC. Will there cofusing feelings last with hot trainers?Just read


**Hey Guys!This is my first fanfic story! Tell me what you think of it!**

Chapter One

Sonny's POV

"Wait Sonny can you stop for a second."

Jesus Christ. I'm walking down the hallway that connects So Random! and Mackenzie Falls. I'm a little pissed that Chad thinks I'm a loser. Or in his words a no talented piece of crap. Well, he didn't say that about me but about my cast mates. Same difference.

"What now Chad," I whipped around nearly tripping over my black heels, "Didn't you enjoy making me look like garbage in front of your cast? Now you want to embarrass me in front of...of... the show's poster." I said jamming my thumb toward So Random! poster.

"I'm sorry Sonny. It's just you make me the arrogant jerk that I am," He said turning red.

How cute was this. Him expressing his feelings shamefully to me.

"Wait did you just say sorry."

"What, pfft, no. You see what bad acting can do to a person, Make them delusional."

I came closer to him and poked his chest. Which hurt a lot.

"You see what arrogance gets you. In denial."

He took my hand from his chest and held it close to his heart.

Oh great we're about to have a moment just when I'm standing up for myself so strongly.

"Oh really, I thought you were going to say it gets you to good looks," he said flickering his blue eyes down to my lips.

"Are you trying to call me ugly Chad Dylan Cooper," I said softly.

My hands were smoothing the creases in his blue button down while waiting on Chad's next comeback but it never came. I searched his eyes to pick up some sort of thought but nothing.

He was dragging this moment out so I leaned in like I was going to give him a kiss but let my cheek brush his as I whispered in his ear.

"Chad, I can't play this game today. My schedule is jam packed."

"Who said I was playing?"

I slowly let go of his shirt and backed off not wanting to give him the wrong idea. Even though the wrong idea is the right idea. He just doesn't need to know that.

"Sonny Monroe, you are such a tease," Chad said obviously not wanting me to go.

I turned coolly while walking backwards down the hall and said, "I know but isn't that a part of being a HOT bad actress."

I turned the corner of the hallway and immediately dropped the act.

I can never keep up with Chad. One day he's the guy I want to spend my life with. The next day it could be the total opposite.

Oh and when I said I want to spend the rest of my life with him I was speaking metaphorically.

I walked inside the prop house and saw Tawni painting her nails hot pink, Nico and Grady playing some video game and Zora who knows where she is.

I walked toward the table where Tawni was sitting and turned on my laptop.

Yeah this is what I had to leave Chad for.

"So what happened with Chad," She murmured turning away from the nail polish and looking at me.

I rested my head on my hand, "What do you mean."

"You Know you guys always seem to bump into each other and he can either proclaims his love for you or like the friggen jerk he is he'd Make you feel like crap. Which one is it?"

I Took a deep sigh as she showed me her nails to pick out one that didn't look right. I pointed to the pinkie.

"Both today. I don't think I can take it anymore."

"Well every girl knows you shouldn't ask the guy out," Tawni said Repainting her pinkie nail.

"And why is that?"

"Because if you ask him out It shows you're the strongest one in the relationship. The dude is a wimp and the relationship is bound to fade away like... bad concealer."

Tawni winced at the thought. I and Tawni have been growing closer these days which is perfect timing 'cause I need someone to lean on sometimes.

"I beg to differ, Tawni. I've gone out with many girls that asked me out and look at me I'm not a wimp," Nico said walking over to our table popping his collar.

"Hey! We weren't finished with level two!" Grady whine while throwing his controller onto the couch.

Nico shushed while Tawni snorted.

"So why haven't I asked you out yet," Tawni said as she rested her head on her hand.

Nico stretched so the hem of his shirt would rise and a part of his well chiseled abs were in view. Not that I was looking. Tawni was.

"I think u can answer that for yourself ,"Nico said with a satisfied grin and went to the fridge for a can of soda.

Grady walked over to me and waved his hand in front of his nose as if something stunk which caused me to sniff my armpits.

"Is it just me or do I smell some cheesy flirting going on around here."

"That's very funny Grady but I'm not the one who's trying to grope Sonny," Nico said eyeing me up and down while he shakes his head. I look over at Grady with a smile I would never give Chad.

"Don't worry Grady I got this," whispered as I brush past him and walk over to Nico.

I put an arm around his shoulders and play with collar of his shirt. I breathed into his ear seductively and whisper, "Nico, Why do u taunt Grady? Does it make u feel better about yourself ? Of course you would think u could have any girl you desired because of ur charming smile and….interesting persona. But don't get ahead of yourself cowboy…"

I take his soda and shake it so very lightly so he wouldn't notice while making eye contact with him and put his hat on my head. I hand him back his soda and smile, "unlike you he's always gotta back up plan. He's not as stupid as you think."

I turn my back and sit next Tawni and motion to Grady hold on for a second. Tawni and Grady both look back at Nico as he opens can of soda and it explodes in his face.

They burst out laughing and I wink at Grady 'cause well I always feel it necessary to stand up for him.

"That's the reason why I haven't asked you out yet," Tawni says between giggles.

Tawni heads to the door, "Who wants some frozen yogurt?"

Me and Grady get up to head to the door, Thanks Sonny. You always find away to fix things…well most of the time."

"Aw you are so totally welcome Grady anything for my favorite cast mate. Don't tell anyone that. I'll meet up with you guys later."

He smiles his cut dimpled smile as he heads for the hallway. I'm not finished yet, so I walk back to Nico. But he just continues glaring at me.

"I'm sorry Nico,"I say apologetically while puffing out my bottom lip a little. His grimace turns to a smile and he messes up the top of my hair.

"It's okay. i just wanted to seem cool so Tawni would like."

I take a paper towel and start wiping his shirt off as he looks down at me sadly. I look up at him and put his hat on his head. I sigh.

"You are cool Nico. Just be yourself, that's truly why the girls like you."

"Yeah but isn't it kind of late for that. I just embarrassed myself."

"Didn't you hear what she said. She said this is why she hasn't asked you out yet. Should I emphasize yet. Meaning she might one day."

I put the paper towel in the trash and fix his collar again.

He smiles down at me, "Chad Dylan Cooper better take good care of you Sonny. He's one of a lucky guy to have you."

"Thanks…Wait he does not have me."

"Oh you so know you like him. It's okay I think we all know the truth."

"Whatever. Are you coming?"

"Yeah and um is Grady really your favorite?"

"Nico…."

"Just asking…."

"I love all you guys equally except for one."

"Me of course," Nico said as he popped his collar.

"We'll see about that. Let's have a race to the Cafeteria. If you win you're the one I love the most if I win it's someone other than you."

"Oh you're so on. On your mark, get set…."Nico skipped the Go and was already gone.

"You're such a cheater Nico,"I said as took of my heels and ran as fast as I could to beat him.

***Send me something Telling me what you though of chapter one***

**Love You ALL Jessi 3**


End file.
